This invention relates to an extensible strut of the kind including a cylinder and a rod slidably guided by the cylinder and extending through one end thereof to the outside. A typical application of the strut is a gas spring.
It is usually required to provide a locking device in an extensible strut for locking the strut at least at one predetermined length position. However, the locking devices heretofore proposed have a complicated construction and are not reliable in operation.